A Room For The Night
by TDCSI
Summary: Grissom and Sara are forced to stop at a run down motel for the night. You can fill in the rest. One shot. This one's for you thegreatbluespoon. Enjoy


A Room for The Night

Disclaimer: No one I know has enough money to even own .0001 of CSI. There for I don't own it.

Rating: M

Summary: Grissom and Sara are forced to spend the night in a motel on the way back to Vegas. You can fill in the rest.

Dedication: This story came to me last night in a dream, that and thegreatbluespoon had a hankering for something more dramatic last night. This one's for you chic.

I didn't use any beta's so if there are mistakes, live with it.

* * *

They had been driving for nearly six hours, and had another four to go. Grissom was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open.

That damn Ecklie had insisted that he help the Randall county sheriffs department on a bug infested DB. But he soon realized that the sheriff was his brother in-law.

After several days way up in no-mans land he wasn't waiting around for the next day to head back to Vegas. So with a ten hour drive ahead of them, Grissom insisted that they leave, even though it was already three in the afternoon.

Sara was asleep in the passenger seat. He needed a break from driving and she had been resting the entire trip. Grissom pulled over.

"Sara."

She moaned, waking slightly.

"Can you drive for a while? I can't keep my eyes open anylonger."

"I'm exhausted Griss."

"You have been sleeping the whole time I have been driving."

She sat up and looked at him.

"No, I haven't. Attempting maybe, but not sleeping. Let's get a room for the night. It's not like we're in a hurry to get back."

"Fine."

The gravel flew from behind the Denali as Grissom pushed the accelerator with force that was more than needed. He continued down the road, and within a few minutes pulled in to the drive of a small motel.

He walked to the office, leaving Sara in the truck.

"I need two rooms for the night."

"No can do. Only got one left."

Grissom looked around at the half full parking lot.

"How many rooms do you have here?"

"Around fifty, but since the fire, I only have fifteen. We are still fixing up the ones that were damaged."

Grissom sighed. He was exhausted and couldn't drive any more, and Sara refused to drive for a few hours. He was left no choice.

"Fine, I'll take that one. Does it have two beds?"

"Nope, just one."

Grissom let his head fall. This was not his day. He took the key and headed back to the truck.

"Did you get our rooms?"

"You mean, room. They only have one left."

"What!?"

"And it gets better, only one bed."

Sara was wide awake now as her body came to life. Was it a nightmare or a dream come true. She would be forced to sleep in the same bed as Gil Grissom. By the time she came back to her senses, he was already unloading their bags. As she climbed out of the truck, she realized that she was aroused at the mere thought of them in a bed together.

"Are you coming?"

"What!?"

"Are you coming?" Grissom had the door open and was motioning her to follow.

"Yeah."

She followed him in. It was worse than expected. Yes, there was only one bed, but it was double. Grissom was thinking the same thing. Sara took her bag and headed to the tiny bathroom to change.

While she was out of the room Grissom stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the small bed. Sara emerged and stopped to look at Grissom. The softly lit room enhanced her appearance as Grissom looked back at her.

"Sara, were both adults just needing sleep."

He rolled onto his side, and she climbed in under the covers. His back was to her and she could tell by his breathing that he was already asleep. She turned out the light and made the attempt to sleep. But her body was wide awake, craving his touch. And every time she readjusted, a part of her came in contact with him. Then without warning Grissom turned over so he was facing her.

Sara froze.

She looked to him and concluded by the sound of his breathing that he was still asleep. Suddenly his arm was draped around her waist. Sleep was impossible now. Her body reacted to his touch. The arousal was dripping off of her. She turned to look at his face again and he looked back. Sara was speechless.

"Do I do this to you?"

"Yes." She spoke in a hushed tone.

Grissom inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the sent of her. She laid helplessly under his light touch. Her brain screamed 'no', but her body laid in wait for more.

He softly slid his hand under her t-shirt across her flat stomach. It slowly made it's way to her chest. She turned her face to look at him again, the passion in his eyes was like a raging wildfire. Grissom pulled the shirt off of her, and Sara cursed her body for helping. Was this the dream come true or the nightmare.

Grissom brought his face closer to hers.

"Sara, if you don't want this, tell me now."

"I need you Griss."

He placed his mouth on her neck, using his tongue and teeth teasing her soft skin. Sara moaned as his touch was the icy fire that she had been yearning.

"Grissss."

He took that as an encouragement and continued his manipulations on her neck. Sara's hands went to his back, and moved uncontrollably urging him on.

Grissom pulled back and gently kissed her lips, but gently went out the window as her tongue pushed into his mouth. The kiss was full of want, and need. Sara's arms pulled him so he was centered over her. He broke the kiss and his mouth quickly moved to suck in a nipple. Sara sucked up a sharp breath as his touch had knocked the air from her lungs. Grissom made his way down, kissing her stomach as he went. No words were spoken as he pulled her panties off. His inhaled deeply once again, then slowly kissed over the dark patch of hair. Sara's hands were in his hair encouraging him to go farther. Her body withered under him and Grissom used his hands to hold her still. He knew that she was on fire inside and he was the only one that could extinguish it.

His fingers stroked the edges of her center. Grissom moaned at the feel of how wet she was for him. He slid two fingers in her. Sara's hips flexed up. Grissom worked his finger in her as his tongue flicked over her clitoris.

"Oooohhh. Close."

Grissom continued as her felt her body contract and Sara came hard on his fingers. He slowly rode her though until she had calmed down. Grissom quickly shed his boxers and moved up her body. Sara's legs wrapped around him as he entered her. The feel of him in her took both of their breaths away. Grissom stilled and kissed her deeply once again. She rocked her hips and he started to move. His thrusts were slow yet powerful as his mouth never left her neck.

Sara's hands and hip worked with him as he pushed into her. She was enjoying making love to him, but the need and want was to strong.

"Harder." she breathed out.

He pulled him self up to look at her. She answered with her eyes. Grissom pushed suddenly hard and deep into her.

"More Griss."

He began a steady, but fast pace, burying himself deep in her with each thrust. Her hands pulled on him urging him on. Grissom let out a deep moan and the making love was over. He was fucking her now. The moans and heavy breathing filled the room. Grissom pounded into her until his name left her lips as she came. He was right behind her as he released spilling himself in her. The thrusts subsided and he collapsed on her.

Sara held him close hoping that this was indeed her dream come true. He rolled to his side taking her with him. She decided to let him speak first, she couldn't if she wanted to right now.

His hand pushed back a stray hair from her face and he kissed her again.

"You have no idea how many times I have dreamt of this moment."

"Me either."

He pulled her close to him and he drifted off to sleep. Sara smiled as she let sleep overtake her. Definitely a dream come true.

The End.


End file.
